1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an optical adjusting apparatus, and more particularly to an optical adjusting apparatus where an optical image stabilizer function and an auto focusing function have been integrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of electronic devices such as smart phones, slimness is emerging as the main topic or design goal. In order to make such electronic devices slimmer, various attempts are being made to make various components that are mounted inside the electronic devices slimmer. For example, there is a tendency of designing optical adjusting apparatuses to be included in camera modules such that an image stabilization function and an auto focusing function are provided in one module.
Conventional optical adjusting apparatuses designed to include an image stabilization function and an auto focusing function integrated in one module provide power to an image stabilization driver through a suspension wire supporting the image stabilization driver.
However, conventional optical adjusting apparatuses are much affected by component deviations of suspension wires, and current consumption is also a problem. Furthermore, in conventional optical adjusting apparatuses, when the image stabilization driver moves, due to the suspension wire, tilt may occur in the entirety of the apparatus, thereby decreasing the resolution which is a problem.